


Ducks and Puppies

by ReapedPoetsSociety



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk!Merlin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, drunk!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapedPoetsSociety/pseuds/ReapedPoetsSociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get back drunk from the tavern. So naturally, drunk sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this is not beta'd. I have my exams going on but I wanted to do something for the Merlin May 13th Diamond of the Day anniversary.

I wrote this because of the really encouraging and sweet post [here](http://themerlinfandom.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

‘Merlin,’ Arthur slurred into Merlin’s ear.

‘Yes m’lord- oof!’ Merlin and Arthur fell against the doors of the prince’s bed chamber.

‘Your ears.’ Arthur continued, sliding down against the door and pulling Merlin with him. ‘Look at me, Merlin.’

The silver goblet slipped from Merlin’s fingers, clattering loudly in the empty hall. ‘Oops.’ Merlin giggled softly.

‘Shut up, Merl-’ Arthur attempted to slap Merlin’s arm. Failed. ‘Merlin. My… My thing will find us and-’

‘Thing?’ Merlin giggled harder, clutching his stomach.

‘My father. Thing. You are the most uselessest, idiotest manservant I have ever-’

‘Arthur I don’t think uselessest is a word.’ Merlin snickered into Arthur’s shoulder.

‘I am the prince, Merlin.’ Arthur puffed out his chest. ‘If I say a non word, it becomes a word automli- alotomatically. Now, get me to my bed. Come on.’

‘I’m too sleepy. Do something on your own for once, sire.’ Merlin buried his face into Arthur’s arm.

Arthur pinched Merlin’s ear and lifted his head, pressing their noses together. ‘Bed.’ He commanded.

Merlin sighed. ‘Next time we go to the tavern, one of us has to-’ he hiccupped loudly, earning a dig in the ribs by Arthur.

‘You’re a lightweight Merlin.’ Arthur mumbled, untangling his legs from Merlin’s and grabbing the door to support himself as he tried to stand.

‘Why cant we just spend the night here.’ Merlin pouted.

‘Because the Prince of Camelot cannot spend the night on the floor, you idiot.’ Arthur leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. ‘Now, get up.’

After five minutes of sighing and grumbling Merlin got up and pushed the chamber doors open. They stumbled in, Arthur swearing colorfully as his foot hit the table’s leg. He slapped the softly snoring Merlin against the cupboard on his backside. ‘Clothes.’

‘Righ’, your royal pratness.’ Merlin sleepily followed Arthur to the bed and clutched the hem off his shirt, pulling it over the prince’s head.

‘oomf,’ Arthur mumbled from inside the shirt and wiggled his torso.

‘Its, um, stuck.’ Merlin said sheepishly.

‘I will have you hanged, Mel- Merlin!’ Arthur yelled as he struggled with the shirt.

‘Wait, wait. I think I’ve got it.’ Merlin tugged hard on the shirt. ‘Would you stand still OOF-’ they fell back onto the bed, Arthur sprawled over Merlin.

‘See, that wasn’t so hard.’ Merlin said, breathing heavily. He threw the shirt across the room.

‘Be still.’ Arthur murmered. ‘Ah, I remember. I was talking about your ears. They are an abomination.’ His thumb traced his manservant’s ear slowly.

Merlin frowned. ‘I like my ears, thank you very much.’

‘Yes, yes. You would.’

‘What does that mean?’ Merlin huffed.

‘They are… poppy outy.’

Merlin stuck out his tongue angrily. ‘My mum used to say they looked sweet.’

‘Did you just waggle your tongue at the prince of Camelot, Merlin?’ Arthur asked sweetly.

‘Yes, I did.’ Merlin said defiantly.

‘I don’t think,’ Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. ‘You’re in any position to waggle your tongue at your prince.’

Merlin wriggled uncomfortably under Arthur. ‘Arent you a bit… chubby for a prince?’

‘Are you saying I’m fat, Merlin?’

‘You made fun of my ears.’

‘But I secretly like your stupid ears.’

‘Well I secretly like you.’

‘Is that so?’ Arthur murmured into Merlin’s ear. ‘Nevertheless, you shall be punished.’

‘Punished?’ Merlin gulped.

Arthur stretched Merlin’s arms up, taking both wrists in one hand and undoing Merlin’s neckerchief with the other.

‘You’re taking away my neckerchief?’ Merlin asked sadly.

‘And your clothes.’

‘That’s not fair.’ Merlin whined as his shirt was pulled off. ‘I don’t have body fat like you do to keep me warm.’

‘Merlin?’

‘Shut up?’

‘That’s right.’

‘You’re paler than I give you credit for.’ Arthur teased. Merlin crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

‘No, no.’ Arthur rests his forehead against Merlin’s, pulling his wrists back into his grip. ‘I didn’t say it was a bad thing.

‘You’re a prat.’

‘Say that one more time.’ Arthur challenged.

‘You’re a p-’

The rest of the word was lost as Arthur crushed Merlin’s lips with his own in a sloppy kiss, opening his mouth far too quickly to take Merlin’s bottom lip between his teeth to nibble gently at.

Merlin hmmed softly into Arthur’s mouth, shifting under Arthur.

‘Do you ever keep still?’ Arthur asked, breaking the kiss. Merlin whined in protest and raised his head, searching for Arthur’s lips.

‘I’m not done yet. Gimme, prat.’ He sulked.

Arthur laughed. ‘Then keep still.’

‘You’re heavy!’ Merlin accused.

‘Alright. Fine, you little girl.’ Arthur pulled them both properly onto the bed. Rolling over so Merlin was on top of him.

‘Better.’ Merlin nodded, sitting up on Arthur’s belly. ‘I’m sitting on the Prince of Camelot.’ He stated rather grandly.

Arthur tugged him down by the arms and took the Merlin’s lips with his own, kissing him filthy and wet. ‘You’re so… delicious Merlin.’ The prince mumbled between kisses.

‘I’m not a roasted duck.’ Merlin whispered against Arthur’s mouth, offended.

‘You would make a cute duck.’ Arthur said amused.

‘You would make a nice puppy.’ Merlin grumbled.

‘It would be difficult to do this if you were a duck and I was a puppy.’

Merlin sniggered. ‘Shut up.’

‘I’m the prince, _Mer_ lin. You cant shut me up.’

‘Yes, I can.’

‘You cannot.’

‘I can too.’

‘Prove it.’

‘Are you sure?’ Merlin asked slowly, a mischievous smirk on his lips, as he pulled on the laces of Arthur’s breeches.

‘Mhm.’ Arthur nodded.

Merlin slid Arthur’s breeches down his legs and tossed them to the floor.

‘Merlin what are you- Ohhh,’ Arthur threw his head back as Merlin wrapped his mouth around Arthur’s hard cock, sucking the tip just a little before sliding down further. Arthur’s fingers curled into the sheets for a brief moment and then carded into Merlin’s hair. ‘Merlin.’ He gasped, his waist automatically moving up to thrust into Merlin’s hot mouth. ‘Fuck, sorry-’

Merlin’s fingers slid over Arthur’s thighs and squeezed his firm arse, moaning softly. He sucked Arthur deep into his throat, tongue pressing to the skin.

‘Fuck, fuck- fine,’Arthur said breathily. ‘Yes you can- you can shut me up- just-’ he grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him up. ‘Lemme- you.’ Arthur placed a missed kiss at the corner of Merlin’s mouth and rolled them over so he was on top again.

‘Is it my turn?’ Merlin asked grinning. ‘But I wasn’t done with you, yet, sire.’

Arthur sat still for a second, catching his breath. ‘Where did you learn to do _that_?’

‘I practice on you when you pass out drunk in your bed.’ Merlin smirked.

‘What?’ Arthur’s eyes widen.

‘It was a joke, Arthur. Ever heard of those?’

‘I was just disappointed you didn’t wake me.’ Arthur frowned. ‘Where- Where is the body oil?’ Arthur asked, running his fingers through his hair.

‘How would I know?’ Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘because you are my manservant and in charge of my room?’

Merlin paused. ‘No, doesn’t ring a bell.’

‘I will sack you.’ Arthur growled before jumping off the bed and groping inside the drawers by his bed. A soft clinking sounded and soon Arthur was back in bed, roughly pulling off Merlin’s breeches.

‘Ow!’ Merlin protested.

‘You’re like a delicate flower, Merlin.’ Arthur muttered.

‘Am I a pretty flower?’ Merlin sing-songed.

Arthur slid his fingers into Merlin’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He sucked bruises into it, pulling moans from Merlin’s lips which caused Arthur to sink in his teeth. His hand rubbed over Merlin’s belly to his chest.

‘Arthur…’ Merlin moaned softly as the Prince’s lips slid lower, taking a nipple between them. ‘Want you to fuck me…’ He gasped.

‘In a minute.’ Arthur whispered sitting up. He slid lower to place himself between Merlin’s legs. His fingers curled around the pale boy’s ankles and pulled apart his legs, resting each foot on either side. He reached for the bottle of oil and poured generously onto his fingers, coating them and his cock heavily.

Merlin made an impatient noise. Arthur clicked his tongue. ‘Don’t want to hurt you, idiot.’

‘I’m a flower, Arthur, not a petal.’

Arthur laughed softly before planting a soft kiss on Merlin’s belly and inserting a finger into his tight hole. Merlin stifled a moan, reaching down to grab Arthur’s wrist and push it further.

‘Patience isn’t one of your virtues, is it, Merlin?’ Arthur breathed against Merlin’s waist. He bit at the skin there as he added another finger. The manservant gasped and clenched around him, causing Arthur to lose his ability to think straight. He pushed his waist against Merlin’s leg, rubbing his cock against his thigh, groaning at the feel of Merlin around his fingers. He pumped a few times and added a third finger. Merlin pushed against his hand with a desperate cry.

‘Just fucking fuck me Arhurr,’ Merlin whined. ‘Stop treating me like I’m a fucking fragile doll ’cos I can take more than you think and-’

Arthur pulled out his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock to Merlin’s hole. ‘You can take more than I think?’ He spread Merlin’s thighs and pushed his length inside completely with one snap of his hips. Merlin’s fingers fisted into the sheets as he breathed hard.

Arthur dug his fingernails into Merlin’s smooth hips as he thrust in slowly at first and then faster, fucking him deep and thorough, trying desperately to make sense of something… anything.

Merlin whimpered and gasped, crying out Arthur’s name as he pushed his hips against Arthur’s, his legs wrapping themselves around the prince’s waist. But the prince cupped his arse and lifted it off the bed. He increased his pace, mumbling a chain of incoherent Merlins and he slammed their hips together over and over.

‘Fucking-’ gasped Arthur, wrapping his fingers around Merlin’s cock and pumping it in sync with his thrusts. He leaned in, meshing their lips together wetly, licking into Merlin’s mouth who dug his nails into Arthur’s back.

Merlin spilled over Arthur’s hand and his own stomach, heat pooling between them, struggling for breath. Arthur’s hard, steady thrusts turned into desperate and irregular. His teeth sunk into Merlin’s shoulder as he filled his manservant. His pace slowed, legs trembling.

‘Not a fragile flower at all,’ Arthur said in a tremulous tone. ‘Are you?'

 


End file.
